Depois do Casamento
by Narutoboy123
Summary: Um ano se passou após o casamento de Pavlin e Yoshitomi,agora a vida deles esta de pernas pro ar! Muitas surpresas e emoções.Continuação da Fic "Casamento"
1. Anos Depois

Depois do Casamento-Cap 01

Anos Depois...

Um ano e cinco meses se passaram após o casamento de Pavlin e Yoshitomi, os dois foram escolhidos para serem os padrinhos dos filhos de Paradox e Tokisada.

-Yoshi, nem acredito que se passou um ano desde que nos casamos.

-Um ano e cinco meses

-Aconteceram tantas coisas

-Pois é, a Paradox quase se matou

-Mas ainda bem que ela esta viva, ela realizou o sonho do Toki

-Pavlin, você sempre gostou muito do Tokisada, não é?

-Sim, quando ele era cavaleiro de prata, ele me ajudava muito

-Eu me lembro, eu e a Paradox morríamos de ciúmes

-Eu lembro que o senhor Geki estava sempre com uma criança nos braços

-E Quem diria que essa criança era seu filho

-Pois é, fiquei muito surpresa quando ele nos contou sobre o Argo

...

-Ana-Haruto a chamou

-Oi,Amor, hoje é o seu dia

-Então você lembrou que hoje e meu aniversário?

-Tem como esquecer meu amor?

-Não,não tem

Ana beija o namorado e vai la em baixo, quando tem uma grande surpresa e todos gritam:

-Feliz Aniversário, Ana!

-Gente,obrigado

-De nada

-Vocês são demais

-Nos sabemos-Diz Kouga

-Convencido- Diz Subaru batendo na cabeça do cavaleiro

-Ei,Sanduba

-É Subaru

-Sanduba!Sanduba!

-Querem parar vocês dois-Diz Aria

-Desculpa,amor, e que seu irmão não me deixa em paz

-A Culpa não é minha se você é chato

-Calados!

-Nossa Aria, nunca te vi assim-Diz Yuna

-As vezes meu irmão me tira do sério

-Vamos abrir os presentes-Diz Ana

-Nem comemos ainda-Diz Ryuho

-Comemos depois

- eu sou a primeira!-Diz Wanda entregando a pelúcia gigante do Thor

-Uma Pelúcia gigante do Thor, obrigado Wanda

-De nada

Todos entregaram os presentes, Ana ficou muito feliz, mas Haruto ainda não havia entregado seu presente, o que deixou a menina muito triste, ele não o encontrou em lugar nenhum, ate que começou a ouvir uma musica e olhou pela janela, Haruto estava cantando para ela:

_Nesta noite eu canto serenata__  
__Pra você minha mulher amada__  
__Que deitada feliz em seu leito__  
__Ouve minha voz tão apaixonada___

_Eu lhe peço desculpa meu bem__  
__Por lhe causar tanto desabor__  
__O ciúme é o grande problema__  
__Das nossas brigas de amor___

_Por favor oh minha querida__  
__Eu lhe considero a mulher mais bela__  
__Quero ver o seu lido sorriso__  
__Quando você abrir a janela___

_Se você soubesse meu amor__  
__Da emoção que eu sinto agora__  
__Ao vê-la linda e atraente__  
__Nesta bonita manhã de aurora___

_Abrace, me beije meu bem__  
__Nesta noite tão maravilhosa__  
__Vou beijar sua boca querida__  
__E lhe oferecer um botão de rosa___

_Por favor oh minha querida__  
__Eu lhe considero a mulher mais bela__  
__Quero ver o seu lido sorriso__  
__Quando você abrir a janela_

Ana desceu as escadas e abraçou o namorado, ele a beijou docemente enquanto pétalas de rosa caiam sobre os dois.

-Nossa Haru, você planejou tudo mesmo-Diz Wanda

-Sim,tudo pela minha amada:Ana

-Éden, é melhor você ir se preparando-Diz Souma

...

Aria havia ido dormir junto com Subaru, ele sentou na cama e a garota sentou em seu colo ela adormeceu e ele observava o rosto angelical da garota.

-Tenho sorte de te ter como namorada- pensou beijando a testa dela

-Suba...-Aria o chamou acordando

-Aria...sabe que eu te amo?

-Sempre soube-disse o beijando

-Eu nunca pensei em ter uma namorada como você:Doce, Fofa e Linda

-E eu nunca pensei em ter um namorado como você:Lindo,Muito Fofo e Maravilhoso

**-**Prometo que serei o melhor namorado do mundo!

-Acho bom mesmo!

Continua...

_Notas Finais:_

_Aqui esta como eu havia prometido a continuação de casamento_


	2. Por Um Filho

Depois do Casamento-Cap 2

Por Um Filho...

O Cavaleiro de lobo estava dormindo, ele não sabia que seu pai havia voltado para a Villa, ele era o único que não sabia disso, alguns minutos depois ele acorda e desce para a sala, não encontrando seu pai, ele pergunta a namorada:

-Ana, onde esta meu pai?

-Ele se foi

-Que? Depois de tudo que eu fiz por ele...

-Haruto, ele tem que cuidar da Villa

-É por acaso a Villa é mais importante do que eu?

-Eu não estou dizendo que é, mas o seu pai precisa cuidar de la

-E eu, acha que eu não mereço os cuidados dele?

-Sim, você merece porque ele é seu pai e te ama

-Não parece que ele me ama

-De novo essa historia? Você sabe que ele te ama

-Eu não sinto que ele me ama

-Mas eu sinto!

-Ana...

-Haruto, ele é seu pai, te ama mais do que tudo no mundo

-Como você pode saber?

-Porque eu sei que você acredita em mim

-Meu pai me abandonou,Ana

-Haruto, você quer ir a Villa vê-lo?

-Não iria adiantar nada, ele iria me abandonar de novo

-Por acaso você sabe o que ele sentiu na primeira vez que te viu?

-Um desgosto muito grande

-Não repita isso e vamos...

-Estou indo...

Os dois partem para a Villa, mas o cavaleiro de lobo desiste na metade do caminho, a garota desiste de convencer o namorado e parte para a Villa sem ele que volta ao santuário, mas ao voltar alguém lhe acerta uma bala e ele cai no chão ensanguentando, antes de cair ele solta um grito e Kiki que estava em sua casa com Raki e Fernanda ouve e vai acudir o cavaleiro, junto com sua aprendiz e a Irmã de Ana.

-Haruto,você esta bem?-Pergunta Kiki

-Sim, isso não é nada

-Como não é nada? Você levou um tiro.

-Haru, a minha irmã, onde ela esta?-Pergunta Fernanda

-Ela foi ver meu pai...

-Seu pai? O senhor Zenzou?

-Sim, ele voltou a Villa na madrugada

-Temos que lhe levar ao hospital

...

Na Mansão, Yuna estava lavando o filho:Miguel que não parava de jogar água no pai, o menino adorava brincar com o pai e Ryuho também adorava brincar com o filho.

-Ryu, nosso filho é muito brincalhão- Diz Yuna

-Pareçe eu quando era criança

-Bons tempos aquele

-Sim,bons tempos

-Você se lembra da promessa...

-Lembro...

Flashback ON

_Ryuho corria atrás de Yuna, a garotinha adorava brincar com o amigo que também adorava brincar com ela, os dois se sentaram na grama do jardim e Ryuho pediu:_

_-Yuna, tira sua máscara pra mim por favor_

_-Ryu, eu não posso_

_-Por favor..._

_-Tudo bem_

_A Garota assim fez tirou a máscara e Ryuho disse: _

_-Você é tão linda_

_-Obrigado,Ryu_

_Ele pegou as mãos da garota deixando a corada e disse:_

_-Prometo que eu te protegerei custe o que custar_

_-Ryu..._

Flashback-OFF

-Aquele dia foi tão especial pra mim-Diz Yuna

-Não só pra você, pra mim também, pois tive certeza que você é a mulher da minha vida

-Você também é o homen da minha vida

...

Wanda estava em seu quarto com Bruna, quando ouve seu celular tocar, ela atende era Fernanda que estava ligando do celular de Haruto.

_-Alo?_

_-Alo,Wanda_

_-Fernanda, o que foi?_

_-O Haruto se machucou precisamos leva-lo ao hospital_

_-Cadê a Ana?_

_-A Ana foi a Villa Fujiryu_

_-Nossa estou indo pra ai, vou ligar pra ela e avisar o que aconteceu_

Após a conversar com Fernanda, Wanda liga pra Ana que atende:

_-Alo?_

_-Ana, aconteceu algo horrível _

_-O Que foi?_

_-O Haru esta machucado_

_-Meu deus, eu vou voltar pro santuário_

Ana desliga o telefone e vai e ficando pensando se voltava ou ia em direção a Villa, pois faltavam apenas 5 quilômetros.

-Não, são apenas cinco quilômetros, eu vou avisar ao senhor Zenzou e provar para o Haruto que ele o ama

-Mas será que isso adiantara-Diz uma voz

-Quem é você?

-Sou Forai de Vespa e vim mata-la

-Um cavaleiro de prata?

-Sim

-Armadura de Perseu!

-Armadura de Vespa!

-_Rha's Al-Ghûl Gorgoneion(Górgona Demoníaca)_

-Ora sua insolente

-Eu vou lutar pelo que acredito!

O Rapaz cai morto no chão, Ana olha pra ele e diz:

-Me desculpa mas você escolheu a morte, talvez um dia você posa ter o perdão de Athena

Ana tirou sua armadura e correu ate a casa de Zenzou, ao chegar na Villa uma mulher se aproxima dela e pergunta preocupada:

-Você é a namorada do filho do senhor Zenzou?

-Sim, eu mesma

-Por favor nos ajude, o senhor Zenzou esta muito doente se ele morrer a Villa não será mais nada, ele é o representante da Villa

Ana entra na casa e vê o sogro deitado na cama muito fraco ela então se lembra do que aconteceu a Haruto e pergunta:

-Senhor, o que aconteceu?

-Ana, eu estou muito doente, mas o que veio fazer aqui?

-O Haruto esta ferido, eu vim aqui pedir pro senhor voltar para o santuário

-Eu vou!

-Mas no estado que o senhor esta o senhor vai...

-Ana, o Haruto é meu filho, vou protegê-lo com minha vida

-Tudo bem,senhor

Ana ajuda Zenzou a se levantar e os dois vão em direção ao santuário, Haruto foi levado ao hospital, ele estava dormindo.

-Senhor Kiki, o que vai acontecer com o Haru?-Pergunta Fernanda

-Vai ficar tudo bem com ele

Kiki pega Fernanda no colo e a menina dorme em seus braços, Raki olhou e disse:

-Mestre, você é bom com crianças, a Fe esta dormindo

-Coitadinha dela, ela gosta muito do Haruto

-A Ana também gosta muito dele, afinal os dois se amam

-Sim, tem toda a razão

Seiya e Saori chegam ao hospital acompanhados de Ryuho,Éden,Yuna,Wanda,Souma,Kouga, Ana, Zenzou,Aria e Subaru.

-Kiki, minha irmã esta dormindo?

-Sim,Ana

Ana abre a porta do quarto onde seu namorado esta e chama seu nome.

-Ana...meu amor, você esta aqui

-Não só eu, Kouga e os outros também estão, incluindo uma pessoa muito especial para você

-Ele veio?

-Sim, ele veio...

Zenzou entra no quarto, Haruto em lagrimas diz:

-Obrigado,Pai...

-Haruto, você é meu filho faria tudo isso de novo se fosse preciso porque te amo

-Também o amo muito

Continua...


	3. Cinema e Surpresas

Depois do Casamento-Cap 03

Cinema e Surpresas

Haruto já estava bem e havia voltado do hospital, eles decidiram ir a cinema há noite assistir **Homem de Ferro 3**, Éden iria pagar tudo já que sabe que sua namorada e louca literalmente pelo Homen de Ferro.

-Ai,Éden é tão fofo de sua parte pagar tudo pra gente, meu amor

-Faço isso por você,Wandinha

-Mas é um bobo mesmo

-Bobo é pouco-Diz Kouga

-Você só fala isso porque não tem namorada-Implica Souma

-Não tenho e nem quero ter

-Vou fingir que acredito

-Querem parar vocês dois, lembrem-se que a Saori disse que se acontecem se alguma confusão nos não iríamos mais para o cinema-Diz Ana

-Mas porque? Quem ta pagando tudo é o Éden e não ela-Diz Souma

-Mas ela não quer que nada aconteça com o Kouga

-Mães...hunf

-Calado!

-Foi Mal,Aninha

...

Shina estava dormindo, Kazuma a observava estava muito feliz pelo namoro dos dois e pela gravidez da namorada.

-Kazuma...-a moça que havia acabado de acordar o chama

-Oi,meu amor-beijou a testa dela

-Pode preparar algo para eu comer

-Tudo para minha princesinha

...

Saori estava cuidado da filha, quando viu Medea e Ludwing brincando com o filho, então lembrou-se do dia que Kouga e Aria nasceram e sentiu os braços do marido lhe envolvendo.

-É uma linda família não?-Pergunta Seiya

-Sim, nos também somos

-Se somos

...

Misha ainda chorava por Kazuma, amava muito o rapaz, pensou ate em ter filhos com ele, Medea viu a garota chorar e se aproximou dela:

-Ainda pensando nele?

-Sim,Medea

Mede abraçou Misha enxugando as lagrimas da garota e disse:

-Misha, anime-se, tem muitos homens que fariam qualquer coisa pra estar com você

-Obrigado,Medea, você é uma grande amiga

-Agora vamos, não quero nenhuma amiga minha chorando por nenhum homem

-Ue, mas não era você que estava chorando pelo Lud no casamento?

-Isso é outro caso, ele é meu marido

-Tem Razão

...

Wanda, Ana e Bruna conversavam sobre seus amores, Bruna não admitia mas estava apaixonada por Mark**(N/A: Não me matem Yukida-san e TheMark, eu tinha que arrumar um par para a Bruninha e eu não ia me dar o trabalho de criar outro personagem, da trabalho lembrar os nomes)**.

-Entao, Bruninha vi você olhando pro meu amigo Mark-Diz Ana

-Eu e o Mark? Ta doida

-Estou constatando um fato

-Ta bom o cupido

-Tenho que concordar com a Ana, você estava mesmo olhando pra ele-Diz Wanda

-Suas doidas odeio quando vocês fazem isso, sabia?

-Querida nos somos os cupidos deste santuário

-Sei, quero ver vocês arrumarem uma namorada para o Tatsumala e para os doze cavaleiros de ouro

-Não precisamos arrumar para os doze dourados, alguns deles estão comprometidos, incluindo a Paradox

-Que? A Paradox? Não me diga que ela conquistou o coração do Shiryu?-Indagou surpresa

_**-**_Não, ela esta com o Tokisada

-Serio? Isso sim é uma surpresa

-Ne? Achei que ela ia ficar **FOREVER ALONE-**Concorda Wanda

-Tem mais uma coisa ela tem um filho-Diz Ana

Bruna ficou mais surpresa ainda nunca imaginou Paradox tendo um filho ainda mais se não fosse com o Shiryu.

-Eles crescem tão rápido-brincou Wanda

-Bruna, você e os outros não querem ir ao cinema conosco?-Pergunta Ana

-Eu adoraria

-Ótimo, vamos sair as 16:00 horas pra passear um pouco no shopping e as 19:00 começa o filme

Wanda começou a sentir dores e enjoo, Ana já havia percebido que sua amiga tem comido mais do que costuma e ela tem a leve desconfiança que a garota esteja grávida**(N/A: Agora sim eu mereço uns tapas)**

As três subiram para o quarto e Ana examinou a Wanda que deitou na cama.

-Ana, você virou medica agora?-Pergunta Bruna

-Não, mas pelo que estudei ou Wanda foi abduzida por alienígenas ou esta grávida

-Você viu isso no filme da serie: Boa Sorte,Charlie?

-Sim, era a única coisa que tinha pra fazer no natal

-Ai,Ana e seu eu estiver mesmo grávida?

-Vai ter que contar ao pai da criança ou seja o Éden

-Se o filho for do Éden-Implicou Bruna

-Não brinca com isso,Bruna

-Desculpa,

-Você não perde uma

-Claro

-Como nos vamos descobrir se eu estou realmente grávida?-Pergunta Wanda

-Vamos ao hospital escondidas, antes da 16:00

-Temos duas hora pra isso-Diz Ana

-Então vamos, as Panterelas entram em ação-Diz Ana

-Não seria Panteras?

-Prefiro Panterelas

-Ok,Ok.

-Vamos Nos somos Top na Balada

-Eu mereço

Wanda, Ana e Bruna descem e sem que ninguém veja vão em direção ao hospital, elas correm a pe e depois de 10 minutos chegam no local, Wanda é rapidamente atendida e quase 40 minutos depois o medico traz a noticia.

-Realmente a amiga de vocês esta grávida e já faz quatro meses

-Como? Ela não desconfiou de nada?

-Também fiquei surpreso, já sabemos o sexo do bebe, vai ser um menino

- Éden vai ficar muito feliz

-Quem é Éden?

-O Pai da criança, a mãe dele já teve um filho aqui

-Vocês duas estavam na mansão Kido não é mesmo?

-Sim, estávamos la

-Bom, no ultimo ano teve muitas pessoas de la aqui

-Sim e do santuário também

As meninas vão falar com Wanda que ainda não sabia se estava grávida ou não, pois o medico preferiu contar a Ana e a Bruna primeiro.

-Então o que aconteceu?

-Wanda você esta grávida e já faz quatro meses-Diz Ana com um sorriso

-Não acredito, eu...eu e o Éden vamos ter um filho?

-Sim e vai ser um menino

...

Enquanto isso as irmãs: Melissa,Karen e Julia se perguntavam onde estava as meninas e então as três apareceram.

-Onde vocês estavam?-Perguntou Melissa preocupada

-É segredo-diz Wanda acariciando sua barriga

-Wanda, nos conta por favor-Pediu Karen

-Calma eu vou contar no cinema

-Tudo bem-as três concordam

As três amigas sobem para o quarto da futura mãe e Ana abraça a amiga fortemente.

-Agora falta apenas você e a Sonia,Ana-Diz Bruna

-Pois É-concorda Wanda

-Souma vai ser um pai muito divertido-Diz Ana**(N/A: Já sabem o que eu quis dizer não é?)**

-Vai mesmo

-Então ao cinema...

Passaram às duas horas e o grupo partiu para o shopping **Greccie**, Ana correu para a loja de vestidos puxando o namorado, já que Éden só iria pagar o cinema e as compras de Wanda.

-Ana você quer que eu vá à falência?

-Claro que não, mas você é meu namorado, alem disso sei que você tem cinco mil reais pra gastar

-Mas eu não quero gastar tudo hoje

-Ta bom, paga esse vestido pra mim

-Tudo bem, minha deusa

-Muito obrigado,Lindo

-Te amo-susurrou no ouvido da namorada

...

-Será que esses dois ainda vão demorar?-Pergunta Kouga impaciente

-Acalme-se, nem faz cinco minutos que os dois entraram na loja-Diz Subaru

Uma menina morena e loira se aproxima do grupo ao ver que Fernanda e Raki estavam com eles, acompanhado dela estava um homem que possui cabelos pretos com leves toque verdes.

-Pallas!-Gritou Fernanda ao reencontrar a velha amiga

-A Quanto tempo, faz um ano que não nos vemos

Neste momento,Ana e Haruto saiem da loja e Fernanda conta que Pallas e uma amiga que ela conheceu antes de conhecer a irmã e que o homen que a acompanhava se chama Titan e ele que cuida dela desde que os pais dela morreram em um acidente de carro há três anos atrás.

As horas se passaram e finalmente chegou a hora do filme, com os ingressos já comprados o grupo partiu rapidamente para a sala 14, Pallas e Titan foram com eles, Ana deixou que Mark sentasse perto de Bruna, pois sabia que seu amigo gostava dela.

O Filme começou, Wanda estava ansiosa para o filme acabar e ela contar sobre a gravidez, Melissa,Karen e Julia queriam saber a onde as três amigas teriam ido mais cedo, Kouga não parava de jogar Mario no seu DS, Mark tentou varias vezes pegar a mão de Bruna, sem sucesso.

As horas se passaram rapidamente, ouviram-se gritos de algumas _fangirls _do Tony Stark, assim que o filme acabou Wanda disse:

-Éden,tenho que lhe contar uma coisa

-O Que foi?

-Eu estou grávida

As _fangirls_ começaram a gritar o famoso: Awww, após Éden beijar Wanda, após tudo explicado eles partiram para a Mansão.

Continua...


	4. Vamos Comemorar-Parte 01

Depois do Casamento-Cap 04

Vamos Comemorar!-Parte 01

Após Wanda ter contado sobre a gravidez, o grupo voltou para a mansão, eles queriam contar sobre a gravidez mas todos estavam dormindo e eles decidiram ir dormir também.

No Outro Dia...

-Mark!-Chama Ana

-O Que foi,Ana?

-Voce é o único que não se levantou ainda, sai dessa cama e venha se divertir

-Divertir?

-Sim, hoje é o dia da mães, esqueceu?

-Na verdade, sim

-Vamos você quer ver a Bruna, ou não?

-Eu vejo ela todo dia

-Mas quando você gosta de alguém e sempre bom observar essa pessoa

-Eu não gosto da Bruna!

-Gosta Sim!

-Não gosto não!

-O Mark gosta da Bruna!O Mark gosta da...

-Para de gritar, que todos ouçam?-Pergunta tapando a boca da amiga

-Então você admite que gosta dela

-Eu e minha boca grande- pensa

-Ta bom, vamos!

Os dois descem, Haruto morria de ciúmes de Mark e sua amizade com Ana, Lívia percebera e foi falar com o rapaz

-Haruto, não se preocupe, Ana, nunca te trairia.

-Mas o Mark, acho que ele gosta dela

-O Mark? Não ele não gosta, o Mark gosta da Bruna

-Tem Certeza?

-Absoluta

-Obrigado

-De nada, qualquer coisa e só chamar

Alguém bate na porta,Ana atende e vê sua amiga do Brasil: Ichigo Ichirouta

-Ichigo, a quanto tempo, amiga!

-Muito Tempo Mesmo

Ichigo tinha uma aparência bem colorida, principalmente os cabelos que possui várias cores: Preto,Rosa,Marron,Azul, Roxo, Amarelo e Verde e seus olhos um era Roxo e o Outro Verde, ela usava uma camisa preta com estampa de caveira, uma saia também preta e uma bota também preta.

-Nossa Amiga, você mudou muito

-Eu sei, estou maravilhosa, não?

-Esta, principalmente com esse Look Colorido e também Punk

-Mark Querido-Diz Ichigo o abraçando

-Sai da ai, que esse já tem dono, mesmo ela não sabendo disso!-cochicha Livia no ouvido de Ichigo

-Percebi...-Diz vendo que Bruna lhe olhava com um olhar ameaçador

Wanda se aproximou de Ana e cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Percebeu que a Bruna não gostou quando a Ichigo abraçou o Mark

-Percebi, esses dois se amam

-Com certeza

-Wanda, nos temos que contar ao pais do Éden sobre a sua gravidez

-Eu tenho medo, não sei o que eles vão pensar sobre isso...

-Tenho certeza que eles vão ficar feliz, nos só não contamos ontem porque eles estavam dormindo

-Tudo bem, Ana

As duas decidem ir contar e Éden vai com elas, eles chegam no quarto do casal e vem os dois brincando com Mycenae Jr.

-Pai,Mãe, temos algo a dizer-Diz Éden

-Eu...eu...estou grávida-Diz Wanda nervosa

-Grávida? Que bom!-Diz Ludwing

-Querido!-Reeprende Medea

-Medea, eles se amam, só foram um pouco irresponsáveis .

-Um pouco? A Wanda esta grávida!

-Mãe, por favor, não fale assim...

-Tudo bem, mas prometam que vão cuidar muito bem dessa criança

-Nos Prometemos!

-Mano!Mano!

Éden pega o irmão nos braços e beija sua testa.

-Mãe, hoje e o seu dia, não é?

-Sim, hoje é dia das mães

-Ótimo, eu tenho que comprar seu presente, pai você vem comigo e Wanda você fica aqui, afinal você é uma futura mamãe

-Você vai levar o seu irmão?

-Sim, mãe

Ludwing e Éden descem, eles chama Kouga,Seiya,Aria e Sonia para irem com eles para poderem comprar presentes para Saori e Misha.

Eles partem para o shopping.

Enquanto isso na casa de Áries, Fernanda estava jogando **Just Dance 4** com Raki, enquanto Kiki as observava para que elas não derrubassem seu **Xbox 360** que Pavlin deu a ele depois de voltar da lua-de-mel.

-Kiki-chama Harbinger

-Oi

-O Que estas pestinhas estão jogando?

-Just Dance 4

-Epa eu quero jogar também

As meninas contiuam brincando quando a musica acaba, Harbinger diz que quer jogar e ele enfrenta Fernanda, pois Raki para de jogar pois estava muito cansanda.

-Que musica você quer,Tio Har?

-On The Floor.

A música começa a tocar

_J-Lo!  
You have the sound, man_

_It's a new generation_

_Mr. Worldwide_

_Of Party people_

_Get on the floor, darling  
Get on the floor  
RedOne_

_Let me introduce you  
To my party people  
In the club, hu_

_I'm loose, loose  
And everybody knows I get off the train  
Baby it's the truth truth  
I'm like inception, I play with your brain  
So I don't sleep, I snooze snooze  
I don't play no games so ga-donka-donk don't get it confused, no  
'Cause you will lose, yeah  
Now pump-a-pump, p-p-p-pump it up  
And back it up like a Tonka truck, darling_

_If you go hard you gotta get on the floor  
If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
If your an animal then tear up the floor  
Break a sweat on the floor  
Yeah we work on the floor_

_Don't stop, keep it moving  
Put your drinks up!_

_Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
Let the rhythm change your world on the floor  
You know we're running shit tonight on the floor_

_Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa_

_Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more_

_La la la _

_La la la _

_La la la_

_La la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La la la _

_La la la_

_La la la _

_La la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_I know you got it clap your hands on the floor  
And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
If you're a criminal kill it on the floor  
Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_

_Don't stop, keep it moving  
Put your drinks up!_

_Its getting ill it's getting sick on the floor  
We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor_

_Brazil, Morocco  
London to Ibiza  
Straight to LA, New York  
Vegas to Africa_

_Dance the night away  
Live your life and stay young on the floor  
Dance the night away  
Grab somebody drink a little more_

_La la la _

_La la la _

_La la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La la la _

_La la la_

_La la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy 7 trail donka donkk  
All I need is some vodka and some chunky coke  
And watch a chick go get donkey konged  
Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy  
I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me, dale  
Don't believe me just vet me  
My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me  
L.A. Miami New York  
Say no more get on the floor_

_La la la _

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La la la _

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_La la la _

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

Fernanda vence Harbinger facilmente, enquanto isso no shopping o grupo estava na loja de presentes e lembranças para comprar presentes para as mães do santuário.

Sonia compra uma caneca para Misha na qual estava escrito "Feliz Dia Das Mães" e outra para Medea na qual estava escrito: " Eu te amo, mamãe", já Eden compra um vestido para sua mãe e um colar para a namorada, Kouga compra uma bolsa para Saori e Aria um sapato.

-Ei, vocês vão demorar muito?-Pergunta Sonia

-Já estamos indo, Filha

Seiya e Ludwing terminam de pagar e eles vão presentar as mamães e a futura mamãe, Sonia vai chamar Misha no santuário, enquanto os outros partiam para a mansão.

-Mãe -Sonia a chamou

-O Que foi, minha filha?

-Venha para mansão, hoje é dia das mães

-Tudo bem

As duas vão em direção ao mansão...

Continua...

**Notas Finais:**

_**Prox Cap: Vamos Comemorar-Parte Final**_

_**Music Usada: On The Floor-Jennifer Lopez **_


	5. Vamos Comemorar-Parte Final

Depois do Casamento-Cap 5: Vamos Comemorar-Parte Final

Misha e Sonia chegaram na mansão, a amazona de escorpião entregou o presente a mãe e ela a agradeceu,Éden subiu para o quarto de seus pais e viu sua mãe dormindo e seu pai abraçado nela.

- Pai, parece que a mãe esta cansada mesmo.

- Sim...eu me lembro do dia em que ela me deu o maior presente da minha vida

- E qual foi?

- Você.

- Eu? Mas naquela época a Sonia já havia nascido e...

- Misha e Medea me deram os melhores e mais preciosos presentes da minha vida, os meus filhos, você, a Sonia e o Mycenae.

- Me conta uma coisa, você e a mãe brigavam muito?

- Na verdade, sim, mas o amor que eu sinto por ela superava tudo

- É mesmo?

- Acredite, com você e a Wanda será o mesmo

- Eu estou tão ansioso para o nascimento do nosso filho

- Parece que eu já estou ficando velho, vou ser avô

- Espere a Sonia ficar grávida

- Aquele Lionet não vai engravidar a minha garotinha, terá que ganhar minha confiança para isso

- Será difícil pare ele, mas acho que ele consegue

- Será mesmo?

Os dois riram e Éden pediu que seu pai guardasse o presente de sua mãe, o cavaleiro de orion desceu e foi entregar o presente a namorada que conversava com Ana.

- Com licença, vem entregar seu presente, futura mamãe

- Obrigado,meu amor

2 meses e 7 dias depois-05/08/2013

Ana chamou Kouga, Yuna, Haruto, Ryuho, Éden, Aria, Subaru, Sonia e seus amigos brasileiros para conversar, Wanda não podia ouvir a conversa pois se tratava de uma surpresa para mesma.

- Ana, porque nos chamou aqui?-Perguntou Ryuho

- Todos devem saber que em outubro os 9 meses de gravidez da Wanda vão acabar e o filho dela e do nosso querido Éden vai nascer, e também dia 13 do mesmo mês é o aniversario dela

- Sim e o que você pretende fazer?-Pergunta Éden

- Viajar para Veneza

- Mas isso fica na Itália-Disse Kouga

- Sim, eu estava pensando que a criança poderia nascer la, já que o pai nasceu la

- Sim, eu nasce na Itália mas não foi em Veneza-Disse Éden

- Mas Veneza é a cidade mais romântica da Itália

- Ok, mas nem temos passaporte-Diz Souma

- Não se preocupem os passaportes já foram feitos

- Você pensou em tudo, não é Ana?-Pergunta Haruto

- Sim, temos que viajar uma semana antes do aniversario

- Mas e se o bebe nascer antes?-Perguntou Aria

- Ai, ele vai nascer aqui mesmo

- Ok, eu pago as passagens

- Eu nem pedi, mas tudo bem, obrigado, Éden

...

Wanda perguntou sobre o que eles falavam, Éden não respondeu.

- Você não confia em mim?

- Sim, mas eu não posso contar

- Ta então fique com esse segredo para você!-Jogou uma almofada na cara dele

Continua...


	6. O Aniversário de Fernanda

Depois do Casamento-Cap 6: O Aniversário de Fernanda

Hoje é um dia muito especial e corrido no santuário, 18 de agosto o dia do aniversário de Fernanda.

Por conta do plano de Ana, as brigas entre Éden e Wanda tem aumentado muito, as duas amigas conversavam no quarto da namorada do cavaleiro de lobo.

- Ana, você sabe o que o Éden esconde de mim?

- Eu sei, mas eu não posso contar

- Me conta logo, com quem ele ta me traindo

- Wanda, ele não esta te traindo

- Como eu posso saber que você não esta mentindo

- Eu sou sua melhor amiga

- É como melhor amiga deveria me contar o segredo que meu namorado esconde

- Você logo entendera,Wanda

- Vai embora,Ana

- Wanda...

Ana saiu do quarto e observou Wanda chorando pela janela, Fernanda se aproximou e perguntou o que esta acontecendo.

- Fernanda, você gosta muito do Éden e da Wanda, não é?

- Sim, eles fazem um casal muito fofo

- Eu sei, mas o amor dele corre riscos

- Como assim?

Ana explicou tudo a irmã, que foi falar com Wanda.

- Wan,porque esta chorando?

- O Éden esta escondendo algo de mim

- Mas vai que esse algo é uma coisa boa

- Eu tenho muito medo de perder ele, o pai da criança que estou esperando

- Você, não vai perde-lo, Wan

- Obrigado,Fernada

- Wan, você vai pro meu aniversário não vai?

- Sim

- Por Favor, eu quero te ver juntinha com o Éden na festa

- Tudo bem, eu vou com ele por você

- Ok, eu não gosto de ver vocês brigando

Fernanda saiu do quarto e saiu correndo em direção a casa de câncer, mas ao chegar na segunda casa,Harbinger impediu sua passagem.

- Tio Har, porque não me deixa passar?

- Eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

- O Que?

- Eu ainda não comprei o seu presente, eu não sei do que você gosta, me desculpe.

- Seu bobo, você já é um presente

- Eu?

- Eu gosto muito de você, você é divertido e engraçado e sei que você nunca vai quebrar os meus ossos

- Sim, os ossos de uma pestinha tão linda como você não merecem ser quebrados

- Te amo,Tio Har

- Também te amo,pestinha linda

Harbinger saiu e Fernanda foi em direção a quarta casa, na terceira casa Paradox e Tokisada estavam cuidando dos filhos e nem perceberam a presença da garota, na quarta casa, Schiller estava fazendo biscoitos quando a garotinha entrou em casa.

- Bom dia,Tio Schiller

- Bom dia,Princesa Fernanda, fiz biscoitos para você

- Obrigado

- De nada,lindinha

Fernanda comeu os biscoitos e pediu para o canceriano que fizesse o bolo de seu aniversário e ele disse que iria fazer e que já havia comprado seu presente.

- Tchau,Tio Schiller, vou visitar o papai

- Tchau, mande beijos pro Mycenae

- Ok

Fernanda foi para a quinta casa e viu seu pai arrumando algo, ela o abraçou por trás e perguntou o que ele lhe daria de presente, ele disse que era surpresa.

- Pai, eu quero você bem bonito no meu niver

- Pode deixar,princesinha

- Tio Schiller mandou beijos pro senhor

Fernanda passou por todas as outras casas e foi muito bem recebida sempre com apelidos como "princesinha","linda" e o que ela mais gosta "fada", após passar por peixes ela voltou para a mansão.

Enquanto isso,Saori estava no salão que acontecera a festa de Fernanda, o tema do aniversário é a novela carrossel, pois a irmã de Ana é muito fã da novela, os balões são amarelos e brancos, na parte dos presentes havia dois bonecos de Eva e Isopor dos personagens Marcelina e Paulo, interpretados por Ana Victória Zimmermann e Lucas Santos.

A Hora da festa chegou e Ana subiu no palco que havia no local e começou a cantar:

_Você foi enviada dos anjos  
Para trilhar minha vida  
E ser minha amiga  
Para risadas e choros  
Para conquistas e tristezas_

_Você, que veio para alegrar meus dias  
E dar cor a vida.  
A segui adiante_

_Minha amiga,  
Minha base,  
Meu ponto de apoio._

_Presente dos céus.  
A escolhida por Deus_

_Com você sou mais feliz  
Com você sou mais vencedora  
Com você descubro o mundo  
Com você descubro o valor de uma amizade verdadeira_

_Nós fomos as nomeadas  
Para irmos em outro mudo de aventuras,  
Onde se pega carona em um cometa  
E vive-se sem gravidade_

_Entre segredos e fofocas,  
Conversas e piadas  
Nós fomos colocadas na melhor posição do mundo  
Onde nada nem ninguém conseguiu alcançar_

_Estamos em primeiro lugar  
Recebendo o troféu  
No alto de um pódio  
Festejando conquistas  
E a realização de sonhos  
De amigas,  
Grandes amigas,  
Irmãs_

As horas foram passando e após o fim da festa todos voltaram para suas casas.

Continua...


	7. 3 meses depois

Depois do Casamento-Cap 7:3 meses depois

Passaram-se três meses do aniversário de Fernanda, os nove meses de gravidez de Wanda também se acabaram, era dia 3 de outubro, faltavam 10 dias para o niver da mesma, entretanto ela e Éden estavam brigados e Ana se sentia culpada por tudo isso.

- Ana, faltam 3 dias para irmos até Veneza.-Diz Yuna

- Yuna, eu acho melhor acabarmos com o plano

- Não podemos, passamos meses escondendo o segredo da Wanda não podemos para aqui

- Mas, a Wan esta sofrendo

- Ela vai ficar feliz acredite e só você contar que vamos pra Veneza

- Você acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza

- Obrigado,Yuna

- De nada,Ana

Ana sobe para o quarto de sua amiga.

- Wan, eu preciso te falar uma coisa

- Decidiu contar o segredo

- Bom, daqui a 3 dias nos vamos viajar para Veneza, nos compramos sua passagem

- Então, ta eu vou

Ana desceu e viu Éden subindo, ela falou para o cavaleiro que Wanda estava muito triste por conta do segredo.

- Wanda, você esta bem?

- Como eu poderia estar bem se o meu namorado, o pai do filho que estou esperando esta escondendo um segredo?

- Wanda,eu...

- Vai embora,seu idiota!

- Espere , eu te amo...

-Ama? Será que ama mesmo?

-Você não acredita em mim?

- Eu te odeio, Éden de Orion, odeio!

Wanda bateu a porta na cara do cavaleiro e começou a chorar em sua cama, Éden chorava sentado na escada,Souma viu e foi falar com o rapaz.

- Que cara é essa,cunhadinho?-Perguntou sentado-se ao seu lado

- Eu e a Wanda estamos brigados e não me chame de cunhadinho

- Foi mal-colocou seu braço sobre o ombro do rapaz

- Souma, o que acha devo fazer?

- Eu sou péssimo em conselhos amorosos,cara

- Me diz uma coisa, você nunca se apaixonou por alguém?

- A Única Pessoa por quem me apaixonei foi a sua irmã

- A Sonia é muito feliz com você, eu já percebi isso

- É mesmo?

- Sim, ela realmente te ama

- Eu não acredito que o príncipe Éden diga isso

Souma desceu e viu sua namorada conversando com Yuna, ele se aproximou da garota e disse:

- Quando o nosso vai sair?

- Nosso o que?

- Filho

- Que tal quando a gente se casar?

- Casar? Quem disse que eu quero casar?

- O Que?

- É brincadeira sua boba, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você

- Hum,acho bom mesmo...

Sonia beijou Souma, Éden sorriu ao ver a cena, mesmo não gostando do fato de sua irmã estar namorando, ele sabia que ela era feliz ao lado de Souma.

3 dias depois

Chegou finalmente o dia da viagem, todos já estavam de malas prontas, Fernanda vai no avião dos dourados e Ana e os outros vão em outro avião qualquer.

Tatsumi dirigia a limusine de Saori, ao chegarem no aeroporto, Subaru correu e acabou batendo em uma garota que tem cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, ela usava uma camisa vermelha, uma saia jeans, botas vermelhas e uma tiara vermelha.

- Me desculpe-disse a ajudando a se levantar

- Não foi nada

Subaru estava vidrado na beleza da garota,Aria observava com ciúmes e Ana percebeu que conhecia aquela garota de algum lugar.

- Ichigo, eu acho que conheço essa garota...

- Essa é a Emma ela treinava com o Kelly para se tornar uma amazona de aço, havia rumores que Subaru era apaixonado por ela

- Como você sabe de tudo isso

- Eruna me contou

- Eruna? Esse ai não era o melhor amigo do Subaru

- Sim, mas eles pararam de se ver

- Subaru,você não me reconhece?-Perguntou a garota

- Você é a...

- Emma

- Eu não acredito é você mesmo-Disse a abraçando

Ana se aproximou do cavaleiro de aço e puxou o pela orelha, então disse a Emma:

- Desculpe estamos atrasados

- Para onde vocês vão?

- Veneza

- Serio, eu o Eruna e o Kelly também

- Que bom

- Nossa, já esta na hora do vôo

- Sim, é melhor irmos

Seis pessoas estavam andando pelo aeroporto, ate que uma delas falou:

- Hyperion, pegue as malas da Gallia, afinal ela é sua namorada

- É a Rhea é a sua

- Sinceramente, eu não sei como você agüenta o Hyperion,Gallia, se você me namorasse seria muito melhor

- Sai pra la,Aegaeon

- Quando vamos entrar no avião

- Logo,Pallas

Eles foram em direção ao vôo que era o mesmo de Ana e os outros,todos iriam para Veneza.

Continua...


	8. Em Veneza

Depois do Casamento-Cap 8:Em Veneza

A Viagem durou cerca de 10 horas,ao saírem do avião,Ana correu atrás de uma lanchonete,pois estava com muito fome, ela então comprou um x-burguer e um suco de maracujá, a lanchonete era brasileira.

- Pessoal, temos que ir onde os dourados estão-Diz Éden

-Porque?-Pergunta Ana

- Eles estão no hotel, em que minha mãe ficava antes de conhecer com meu pai

- Ah que legal, mas perai seus pais vieram?

- Parece que sim, eles devem ter vindo no avião dos dourados

Todos foram em direção ao hotel,Emma observava Subaru de longe e Eruna estranhava isso pois quando eles treinavam, ela e Subaru viviam brigando.

- Emma, o que aconteceu com você?

- Você não entende o amor,Eruna-Diz Kelly

- Amor? Você acha que a Emma...

- Sim,ela esta apaixonada

- Não creio,ainda mais pelo Subaru

- Não lembra do incidente que ocorreu no lugar em que treinávamos?

- Incidente?

- Aquele dia em que eles dois se beijaram e foram vistos por todo mundo

- Isso é algo que eu nunca vou esquecer

**Flashback-ON**

_Subaru estava treinando com Eruna, enquanto Emma treinava com Kelly, cansado após o treino,Subaru entrou na cabana e Emma também, ele foi comer algo quando ouviu algo se quebrando, ele foi ver o que estava acontecendo e então viu Emma e um copo quebrado no chã._

_- Emma,sua idiota, o que você fez?_

_- Não me chame de idiota_

_- Me desculpe_

_Subaru pegou o copo no chão,Emma foi andando e acabou tropeçando em um dos cacos no chão, ela caiu,se virou mas antes que pudesse se levantar,sentiu seus lábios sendo tocados pelo do cavaleiro de aço, ela correspondeu esquecendo quem poderia ver eles dois._

_Os cavaleiros de aço,Ban e Nachi entraram na cabana e viram os dois se beijando,nos olhos deles parecia um incidente, mas apenas aqueles dois sabiam o que realmente havia acontecido._

**Flashback-OFF**

Eles estavam no hotel,Ana subiu para o quarto 205 onde ela ficaria com Haruto, por Ironia do destino,Emma e os outros estavam hospedados no mesmo hotel e Subaru ficaria no quarto 207 com Aria e Emma estava no quarto vizinho com Eruna.

**Hotel Fenrir-Quarto 208**

- Ai,Eruna eu não acredito que o Subaru esta hospedado nesse hotel, ai da mais no quarto ao lado

- Porque? vocês dois se odeiam

- Sabe aquele incidente que aconteceu entre eu e ele?

- Sei.

- Pois é não foi um incidente, eu tinha derrubado um copo e acabei tropeçando em um dos cacos, antes que eu pudesse me levantar o Subaru me beijou e eu correspondi.

- Belo amigo ele é, nem me contou nada

- Ai, acho que nos dois podemos ficar juntos, vou agora falar com ele

- Boa Sorte!

**Hotel Fenrir-Quarto 207**

Emma foi em direção ao quarto vizinho, por sorte,Aria não estava lá, Subaru se aproximou da garota e ela disse:

- Parece que o destino quer que a gente fique junto...

- Do que esta falando?

Emma o beijou,Subaru parou o beijou

- Emma para! Eu tenho namorada

- Você tem?

- Depois que eu fugi do treinamento, eu fui para Palaestra e fiquei observando uma garota, quando conheci Kouga reecontrei a garota e nos começamos a namorar, ela se chama Aria.

- Realmente você me esqueceu

- Emma, você é muito especial para mim, mas...

- Mas,você ama essa tal de Aria

- Sim, eu a amo

- Tudo bem, desculpe pelo beijo-Disse deixando lagrimas caírem de seus olhos

Emma foi para seu quarto,Eruna perguntou o que aconteceu.

- Foi o pior dia da minha vida, o homem que eu amo tem namorada

- Ele tem?

- Sim,uma tal de Aria

- Eu já ouvi falar dessa tal de Aria, ela é a irmã de Kouga de Pégaso

- Eu me lembro,como o Subaru queria conhecer o Kouga

- Eu também, os olhos dele brilhavam quando falavam dele

- Sim,eu vou dormir um pouco

- Ok

**Hotel Fenrir-Quarto 206**

Wanda dormia,Éden estava na outra cama, pois sua namorada e ele estavam muito brigados, ele pegou seu telefone e viu fotos dele com ela e começou a chorar, ele ama muito a garota,a amazona de auriga acordou.

- Éden...

- Oi,Wanda...

Ela se aproximou do rapaz e beijou sua testa

- Eu te amo, mas você não quer me contar o segredo

- Quando eu te contar,você vai saber o porque

Ela sentou na cama e Éden tocou na sua barriga.

- Eu estou tão ansioso

- Eu também,meu amor

- Te amo,seu bobo

- Também te amo

**Hotel Fenrir-Quarto 205**

Ana e Haruto estavam conversando,a garota se sente culpada pelo que estava acontecendo com a relação amorosa entre Wanda e Éden.

**- **Haru, eu me sinto tão culpada pelo que esta acontecendo

- Não se preocupe, você não é culpada de nada

- Você é o melhor namorado do mundo,sabia?

- Eu sei

Ana ri

- Só você mesmo, pra me fazer ri num momento como esse

- Eu sei, sou demais,né?

- Sim,convencido

**Hotel Fenrir-Quarto 220(Gold)**

Kiki,Harbinger e Raki estão no quarto 220,alguém bateu na porta,Raki atendeu era Fernanda.

- Oi,Fe, o que veio fazer aqui?

- Papai disse que eu podia ficar aqui hoje

- Eu sei muito bem porque você veio aqui,pra ver o Tio Har

- Sim,algum problema?

- Imagina

- Tio Harbinger!

- Fernanda-disse a abraçando

- Sabe de uma coisa, eu não sei porque a Saori não quis pagar a passagem da mamãe, da Angie, da Lucia e da Sophia.

- Pois é, triste não?

- Sim

**Hotel Fenrir-Quarto 223(Gold)**

Mycenae e Ionia estão no quarto 223.

- As vezes eu tenho ciúme do Harbinger,Ionia

- É mesmo,porque?

- A Fernanda age como se ele fosse pai dela

- Ah tá,pai ciumento

- Sou ciumento mesmo,é daí?

- Mycenae,você sente falta do tempo em que o Éden era criança,não é?

- Sim, eu adorava brincar com ele depois do treino

- Posso ver que você gosta muito de crianças

- Eu adoro

- Aposto que você vai ser babá dos filhos da Paradox

- Vou mesmo,algum problema?

- Nenhum

**Hotel Fenrir-Quarto 221(Gold)**

Paradox e Tokisada estavam conversando e cuidando dos filhos,a amazona de gêmeos então disse:

- Ei,Toki, vamos chamar os nossos companheiros para ir pro shopping?

- Sim, mas onde vamos deixar nossos filhos?

- A Shunrei disse que adoraria cuidar deles

- A Shunrei? Parece que vocês se tornaram amigas mesmo

- Sim,vou mandar mensagens pra todo mundo

- Ok

Paradox mandou mensagens para os outros cavaleiros de ouro e todos confirmaram que iriam, 1 hora depois todos estavam prontos,Fernanda e Raki vão com eles,Paradox levou os filhos para o quarto onde Shunrei e Shiryu estavam e depois ela e os outros partiram para o shopping.

Continua...


	9. No Shopping

Depois do Casamento-Cap 9:No Shopping

Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam no shopping,Fernanda e Raki estavam com eles,Harbinger levou as duas na PBkids brinquedos, pois não estava agüentado mais os gritos da discípula de seu melhor amigo e mesmo não querendo admitir ele foi porque gosta muito de Fernanda.

**Shopping Rio Mar-Loja PBkids**

Raki estava correndo pela loja, ela derrubou vários brinquedos no chão, os funcionários da loja pediram para ela parar e assim fez.

- Tio Har, compra uma Baby Alive para mim?-Pergunta Fernanda

- Claro,princesinha, qual você quer?

- Hora do troninho

O cavaleiro de touro olhou para o preço da boneca, que custa RS 450,00, ele pegou a boneca e para seu azar,Raki queria uma igual e a assim a conta deu RS 1000,00,porque ela também comprou uma camaro(de brinquedo,é claro) para si mesmo que custa RS 100,00.

- Você é o melhor tio do mundo,Tio Har-Disse Fernanda

- E você é a pestinha mais linda do mundo

- Bobo, te adoro

- Também te adoro,linda

Os três se encontraram com os cavaleiros de ouro,Fernanda foi mostrar para seu pai o que Harbinger comprou para ela.

- Papai,olha o que tio Har me deu

- Que lindo,filha

- Quando a gente chegar no hotel,você brinca comigo?

- Claro que sim,boneca

- Oba,você é o melhor pai do mundo

- Aww, que fofinho-Diz Raki

- Bom, a onde vamos agora?-Pergunta Genbu

- Livraria!-Exclama Paradox

- O Que você quer fazer na livraria,Paradox?

- Comprar um livro pra Shunrei

- Mas vocês viraram amigas mesmo,hein?

- Claro que sim, eu amo a Shunreizinha

- Mulheres...tão difícil de serem entendidas

- Ok,vamos logo

Eles então foram a livraria comprar o livro para Shunrei,Paradox comprou o livro:"Traição entre Amigas" de Thalita Rebouças, aproveitando que estava na livraria,Harbinger comprou duas edições da revista "Boa Forma",Kiki que estava ao seu lado perguntou:

- Porque esta comprado isso? E para impressionar a Angélica?

- Sim.

- Você esta mesmo precisando, esta muito gordo

- O Que disse?

- Nada, sabe porque será que aqui vende livros em português, se estamos na Itália?

- Porque esta livraria é pra brasileiros

- Ta explicado o nome Brasil da livraria

- Sim, tudo aqui é na língua do Brasil

...

Enquanto isso,no hotel.

**Hotel Fenrir-Quarto 207**

Subaru estava se arrumando para ir a algum lugar,Aria estranhou o porque disso, então ela perguntou o que esta acontecendo, ele revelou tudo que aconteceu.

- Subaru, você ainda gosta da Emma?

- Eu nem sei mas, eu gosto de você mas também gosto da Emma

- Talvez deva ficar com ela

- Isso só o tempo ira dizer

- A onde vai?

- Vou na floricultura,preciso me desculpar com a Emma

- Tudo bem,posso ir a um lugar com o Kouga?

- Claro que sim...

Continua...


End file.
